


The Rocks

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While on another planet, Hunk gets excited at a little market. Lance isn't that impressed. Until he and Keith witness the rocks for themselves, that is.Oneshot/drabble





	The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378318) by lividcreativity. 



The gang was hanging out on a different planet. It was one of everyone’s days off, so everything was fine. There was no mission either. Keith, Hunk, and Lance were looking at a little market together.

“Oh my goodness! Lance! Keith!” Hunk said excitedly. “Look at these cute rocks!” Sure enough, there was maybe fifty rocks and crystals, all sort of the same color, in a booth.

Lance rolled his eyes slightly. “Hunk, they’re just rocks. What’s so cute about ‘em?”

“Well apparently, these rocks are supposed to be able to read you, like your personality and stuff!” Hunk explained, picking one up. “If you rube them just right with a specific part of your body they’ll be able to tell things! Like your wrist tells your sexuality. Maybe it’s from your sweat or something.” He shrugged. Then he offered one to Lance. “Why don’t you try? Maybe it’ll work!”

Lance shrugged. He’d try. Slowly, he rubbed the rock with his wrist—it lit up bright purple, and he and Hunk both jumped in surprise.

“Bi, huh?” Hunk smiled.

Lance flushed. “C’mon, Hunk, everyone knows that. These rocks are lame.” He glanced at Keith. “Mullet! Did you try?”

Keith hid the rock behind his back, his cheeks bright pink.

Rainbow light shined out behind him though. So that proved that.


End file.
